1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates interactive presentation and educational systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a distributed computer based system, and associated methods of operation, to enable the teaching and or presentation of a subject matter topic to an audience that may be located in one or more locations.
2. Background And Objects Of The Invention
Personal computers have been employed in educational settings for a number of years to support somewhat interactive learning. Early programs would typically operate on `stand-alone` computers, wherein subject matter was presented to one or more users. Questions would then be delivered to the users, and (very often) a response would involve the selection of one of a plurality of listed/suggested choices. Thus, the equivalent of an electronic or computer based multiple choice arrangement would be employed to present information. These programs suffered from several significant limitations. First, if the user or student required additional information, or alternately a clarification of the information provided, such an interactive capability was lacking. Second, when employing standalone computer arrangements, a statistical summary of student performance was not immediate and easy to ascertain. Skilled persons will recognize other difficulties with such limited arrangements.
As the cost of personal computing and advanced networking continued to decline, educational and presentation systems that were once unaffordable or impractical to deploy, could be realized, constructed, and supported, with relatively small budgets. Initially networked arrangements of computers were organized in what were termed "computer labs". The associated programs were delivered from centralized servers, reducing the effort required to load and upgrade software on the individual computers in the lab. As time passed, the level of interactively improved, especially with programs associated with mathematical or `memorization` based subjects, such as biology and history. There is still however, a certain lack of interaction that is possible with such arrangements, especially when employed in class room settings.
There is presently available technology that will enable traditional lecture material to be integrated into a computer based classroom (or presentation environment), wherein the instructor or presenter can present information to an entire class or audience. Further, such systems need to enable oral or computer delivered responses (possibly private and somewhat discreet in nature) and related information to exchange between an instructor and an audience.
Therefore, when considering prior art educational and presentation system architectures, there is a need to provide new and improved arrangements with associated methods of operation, which support the presentation of subject matter in an interactive and somewhat personalized, private fashion. Objects of the present invention are, therefore, to provide new and improved presentation system architectures, and methods of operation therefore, to support the interactive presentation of subject matter to an audience of individuals having one or more of the following capabilities, features, characteristics, and or advantages:
an architecture employing a networked, distributed plurality of computers; PA1 includes a presenter computer and preferably a plurality of audience computers; PA1 may include one or more large display units that are observable by audience members; PA1 significantly improves the interaction between one or more audience members and the presenter; PA1 enables information to be delivered to the entire audience or specific audience members employing respective audience computers; PA1 supports individual interaction between the presenter and audience members or an interaction where the presenter may provide information and or responses to an entire audience; PA1 a scalable architecture; PA1 enables easy management and presentation of selected subject or discussion matter information; and PA1 simple relatively low cost architecture employing embodiments based on many off-the shelf hardware components.
The above listed objects, advantages, and associated novel features of the present invention, as well as others, will become more apparent with a careful review of the description and figures provided herein. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings and the associated description are illustrative and exemplary only, and variations are certainly possible.